<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brewing Shenanigans by Caelum_Blue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763906">Brewing Shenanigans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelum_Blue/pseuds/Caelum_Blue'>Caelum_Blue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fire Nation Royal Family (is full of dorks (and jerks)) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee, Friendship, Gen, Tea, Ty Lee's family, the author refuses to bow to the comics' retconned homophobia, the leaf water vs bean water dichotomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelum_Blue/pseuds/Caelum_Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu Ten just wants a cup of tea, and is seriously reconsidering his friendship with these bean-swill-guzzling heathens. Kenta and Min Lee are proud to be the worst friends in the universe. The peasants didn't sign up for this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lu Ten &amp; Ty Lee's Sister(s) &amp; Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fire Nation Royal Family (is full of dorks (and jerks)) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/498832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brewing Shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First off - we need a Ty Lee's Sister(s) character tag. It's canon that she has six sisters. If Maglor and Caranthir and Curufin can all get Canonical Wife tags over in the Silmarillion and if ATLA already has an Iroh's Wife tag I think a Ty Lee's Sister tag shouldn't be a stretch.</p><p>Hi guys! I'm trying to get some oneshots out, this was the first one I managed to complete. No warnings for once. I guess I do kinda briefly mention Nanyue, as you do, and refer to the war, but like, it's just a quick mention so I figured it's cool.</p><p>Also in case it isn't clear yet: I don't care about the fact they decided to make homophobia a thing in the comics. I will never care about this fact. If they wanted homophobia in the Avatarverse they should've made it more obvious in canon. It's been over ten years since the series ended and I am not interested in suddenly changing my interpretation of the Avatarverse because some B-canon comic decided it should be a thing. So here you go have some middle-aged and very confused lesbians, you're welcome.</p><p>And as always, thank you to Stingrae for being my beta!</p><p>ETA: *fingersnap* Knew I forgot something. Lu Ten and Kenta are 15 here, Min Lee is 14.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“But <em> how </em> can you be <em> out </em> of <em> tea?” </em></p><p>Min Lee hid her giggles in her hand as Kenta stoically lifted a package of coffee beans. “I don’t know, Lu,” he said, making a show of opening the package and taking a whiff. “I guess we just didn’t realize we didn’t have any.”</p><p>Lu Ten crossed his arms and tapped his foot against the kitchen floor, fixing them with a look of pure skepticism. “It’s literally a household staple across the entire Fire Nation,” he said.</p><p>“Not on Kohimori it’s not,” Kenta said.</p><p>“Our name <em> literally </em> means <em> coffee forest, </em> Lu,” Min Lee put in.</p><p>Lu Ten huffed. “Min, I know for a fact that I sent you a brick of jasmine green just last month.”</p><p>“Well, it doesn’t seem to be anywhere here,” Min Lee said, and she wasn’t even lying. They were in the kitchen. Her barely-used brick of tea was tucked in a box wrapped in a blanket shoved in the back of a secret little room that was hidden behind her bedroom closet, along with the rest of the house’s - admittedly pitiful - tea stash.</p><p>“I <em> know </em> you miscreants have hidden the tea,” Lu Ten said. “This is treason of the deepest sort.”</p><p>“I am deeply sorry that we will not be able to serve you your precious leaf water, my prince,” Kenta said sorrowfully. “I do hope you will find our fine selection of bean water to be a worthy substitute.”</p><p><em> “It isn’t! </em> Why do you two want to watch me suffer?”</p><p>“Medium or dark roast?” Min Lee asked cheerily.</p><p>“Dark,” Kenta decided. Like they even had to <em> discuss </em> it. They were having chocolate desserts with the coffee, and everyone knew dark roasts went better with rich flavor palettes.</p><p>“You two are terrible friends, and I hate you,” Lu Ten deadpanned as Kenta poured the beans into the grinder.</p><p>“Aw, don’t be like that Lu,” Min Lee wheedled.</p><p><em> “You two </em> are being like that! Guys, come on, I know you like coffee, but I also know you have tea. You have to have hidden it <em> somewhere. </em> Where is it?” The prince of the Fire Nation and future heir to the Dragon Throne began rummaging through the kitchen cabinets like a magpie-squirrel on a mission.</p><p>“There is no tea, Lu,” Min Lee said, forcing herself to sound sad because the alternative was breaking down into giggles.</p><p>“Of course there’s tea! There has to be! Somewhere! Everyone drinks tea!”</p><p>“Not everyone drinks tea, Lu.”</p><p>He started ticking off his fingers. “It’s a household staple throughout the Fire Nation. It is <em> also </em> a household staple throughout the Earth Kingdom - literally every province drinks it. Every. Province. Dad says his favorite thing about being on campaign is getting to taste the local teas after he’s won another region. And even the <em> Water Tribes </em> - okay, granted, it’s some kind of herbal made from something called a labrador plant but that’s fine, I won’t hold it against them, herbal teas are valid and proper tea plants probably don’t grow well in the cold so they’re just doing what they can with what they’ve got. <em> My point is, </em> even the most barbaric, uncivilized civilizations drink tea, and you guys are insisting you’re <em> beneath them?” </em></p><p>“Not everyone drinks tea, Lu.”</p><p>“Everyone drinks tea! Except you heathens!”</p><p>“I suppose you’ll just have to join us heathens today,” Kenta shrugged. He was cranking the burr mill to grind the beans, and the rich aroma was starting to waft through the kitchen. Min Lee inhaled deeply, a blissful smile on her face. Lu Ten looked like he wanted to gag.</p><p>“I could literally go into town, walk into someone’s house, and ask for a cup of tea. Don’t be like this, guys.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Greetings, good peasant. I, your prince, Lu Ten, son of Iroh, am in need of your assistance.”</p><p>Akemi didn’t know what she’d been expecting when she answered the knock at her door, but it sure wasn’t <em> that. </em></p><p>She wasn’t an easily-startled woman. She’d been in the navy, and the sea was a harsh teacher, the war even more so. Her time in the service had prepared her for anything - sneak attacks, ship rammings, sudden storms, unruly waves, idiot superiors who thought they could underestimate their opponents because iron ships were clearly stronger than wooden canoes, arctic blizzards that froze your fleet in place for months…</p><p>None of it had prepared her for royalty just...dropping in for a visit.</p><p>The teenager on her doorstep looked just as surprised to be there as she was to see him. And also resigned. And yeah, this was definitely Prince Lu Ten - Akemi had seen his entourage pass through the harbour market yesterday, on their way up to Daimyo Shigeru’s house. What he was doing on her threshold now, she had no idea, but her knees hit the floor very politely as she rushed into a bow. “My prince, it is an honor to look upon you.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, my bad luck is your lucky day,” he sighed. “At least <em> someone’s </em> having a good day. Uh - you can get up, this isn’t court.”</p><p>Akemi politely pulled herself up, sitting seiza. “How may I serve you, my prince?”</p><p>“Literally, hopefully,” Prince Lu Ten said. “Do you have any tea? I’m not even picky what kind, I will take literally <em> anything </em> at this point.”</p><p>She blinked. “Of course I have tea. It’s a household staple.”</p><p>He threw his hands in the air. “That’s what <em> I’ve </em> been saying! Thank you! On your feet, madam,” he added, and Akemi stood up. “Would you <em> please </em> make a pot of tea and share it with me like a respectable, tea-drinking person?”</p><p>Akemi felt a little lightheaded. “I - share tea - with you - ”</p><p>“Yes,” Prince Lu Ten said gravely, “tea. Please. And in return for your kindness, I will grace you with my presence. For today, dear lady, you have proven yourself a greater friend than those I’ve known for years.”</p><p>Akemi might have been dissociating a bit as she invited the prince into her small home. “Makoto!” she shouted towards her wife in the back room. “I’m putting the kettle on! We have company!”</p><p>“Company?” Makoto called back, poking her head into the front room. She blinked twice at Lu Ten, turned her head towards the household shrine that held a picture of the Fire Lord and his heirs, and then blinked back at Lu Ten. “My prince,” she said, bowing immediately.</p><p>“Got it in one,” Lu Ten said, with a courtesy glance over her humility. He was more interested in looking around their home. “So this is how the other ninety-nine percent live,” he muttered. A little louder, he said, “You can get up, I don’t need groveling right now. Simpering’s fine, but groveling - meh.”</p><p>Makoto stood but kept her head respectfully inclined. “Is there anything you require of us, my lord?” she simpered.</p><p>“Honest to Agni, all I want is a cup of tea and some civilized conversation that doesn’t involve anyone trying to convince me that coffee is drinkable.”</p><p>Over by the counter, Akemi surreptitiously pushed a package of coffee beans behind the spice box. Makoto loved her smart wife. “My lord, I don’t mean to be so bold, but...why are you coming to lowly commoners such as ourselves for this? I’m sure there must be tea in Daimyo Shigeru’s home?”</p><p>“Oh, <em> I’m </em> sure there must be tea there as well,” Lu Ten said. He’d crossed their tiny living space and was looking over the shelf by the wall, the one that held some books and little knick-knacks and useful household supplies. “The question is where they’ve <em> hidden </em> it. Have you ever met Kenta and Min Lee?”</p><p>Akemi and Makoto knew full well who their Daimyo’s heir and niece were, but they’d never really <em> met. </em> “Ah...no.”</p><p>Prince Lu Ten moved on from the bookshelf to admire the sword mounted on the wall. It was Makoto’s from her time in the army, and it had a very impressive notch in it from an Earthbender’s attack. “Well I can tell you,” Lu Ten said, “that they are the <em> worst </em> friends in the history of friendship and I have no idea <em> why </em> I put up with them.”</p><p>Behind the prince’s back, Akemi and Makoto exchanged panicked glances, because <em> oh spirits, </em> what if this was some sort of <em> political mayhem </em> they were suddenly at the center of, was Kohimori’s friendship with Prince Iroh at stake here, was the downfall of their clan going to start right here in their <em> living room? </em></p><p>Prince Lu Ten kept talking. “Y’know, I <em> try </em> to be accommodating and understanding of their differences, but I think next time they come visit the palace, we’re going to have a coffee shortage. Just - no coffee to be found in the kitchens. Or anywhere. At all. They’ll just have to drink tea, like <em> civilized people. </em> And I will graciously <em> not </em> laugh at their suffering! Because I’m a <em> much </em> better friend than they are!”</p><p>...It sounded less like a burgeoning political storm and more like an overdramatic friendship spat. Not that those <em> couldn’t </em> turn into political storms, but. Makoto would take it. Akemi gave a relieved sigh and set the tea kettle to boil.</p><p>“So...this is a prank?” Makoto dared to ask.</p><p>“If by <em> prank </em> you mean <em> betrayal of the highest sort, </em> yes, certainly,” Prince Lu Ten said, with all the youthful enthusiasm of one who was having too much fun hamming it up and would also be bored with the act by morning. Makoto knew that tone of voice. She and her wife used it often enough when they were arguing over whether the army or the navy was the better branch of the military.</p><p>“My prince,” Akemi said, “I’m sorry to interrupt, but...all we have is black tea. Is that alright?” Black tea was wonderfully caffeinated - not as much as coffee, but Akemi and Makoto liked to keep it around for those days when they only needed a <em> little </em> bit of energy.</p><p>“Black tea’s fine,” Prince Lu Ten said. “What kind?”</p><p>“...Black?” Akemi said.</p><p>Prince Lu Ten’s eye twitched. “Well, I’m sure it’ll be better than coffee, no matter where it was grown,” he decided. “Let me know when you’re ready to pour, please.” </p><p>“So,” Makoto said curiously, because who would ever have thought a simple commoner such as herself might gain some insight into the mysterious goings-on in the Royal Palace, “you plan to...hide the palace’s coffee supplies from our young lord and lady?”</p><p>“Yep. I’m gonna do it. It should be...uh…” The prince trailed off. “Hm,” he said after a moment. “Actually, I’m not entirely sure how feasible that would be.” He thought for another moment. “Grandpa will probably kill me if I dump it all in the underground river.”</p><p>It occurred to Makoto that by <em> Grandpa </em> he meant <em> Fire Lord Azulon. </em> He also looked rather unperturbed at the thought of the Fire Lord killing him. “I suppose Fire Lord Azulon likes coffee more than you do, my prince?”</p><p>Prince Lu Ten shuddered. “Look, I hate the stuff, but even I can’t argue with its caffeine content. Grandpa’s a workaholic and his own body can’t keep up with him sometimes.”</p><p>Makoto had heard such things about the Fire Lord, who, unfortunately, she’d never had the chance to follow into battle. It was nice to know he wasn’t simply relaxing in luxury while the people of his nation did the dirty work for him.</p><p>“The people of the Fire Nation are honored to have such a devoted ruler,” Makoto said. “Although...forgive me for saying this, my prince, but if he drinks coffee, it may be hard for you to hide it.”</p><p>Prince Lu Ten tapped his chin. “I could bribe the kitchen staff? No, Min and Kenta could probably bribe them right back…or just find it on their own… Okay, maybe I can lock the whole supply in Grandpa’s office? No one would <em> dare </em> snoop in there, and it’d be right there if Grandpa wants any...except he’d want to know why I was smuggling a warehouse’s worth of coffee into his office. Hm. Okay, this is going to be harder than I thought.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll think of something, my prince.”</p><p>Prince Lu Ten sighed. “Yeah, this is gonna take some careful planning. Right now, I’m not seeing any easy way that keeps them from getting their precious coffee…” He trailed off. “Wait. <em> Wait. </em> No, that’s it, I’ll serve them coffee!”</p><p>“...okay?” said Makoto.</p><p><em> “Jova </em> coffee!”</p><p>Over by the tea kettle, Akemi choked.</p><p>“I’ll just tell them we’re out of Kohimori blend and that’s all we’ve got and if they want coffee then they’d better drink up,” Prince Lu Ten said, looking far too pleased with himself.</p><p>“That is a...devious and effective plan, Prince Lu Ten,” said Makoto. Jova Island liked to think they were Kohimori’s main competitor, and Kohimori was amused enough by this to allow them to keep the illusion. Kohimori coffee was in a league all its own. Jova coffee, while an admittedly decent drink, had its main advantage in its pricing - it cost less and there was more of it, so it was commonly consumed by the Fire Nation’s general populace. Except on Kohimori, of course. Kohimori residents had the home advantage when it came to coffee prices, and none of them would settle for anything less than their native brew. Makoto and Akemi had overheard a traveler request a cup of Jova once and promptly get laughed right out of the coffee shop.</p><p>“I suppose if you wish to scandalize our young lord and lady, serving them Jova would be a good way to do it,” Akemi mused.</p><p>Prince Lu Ten waved a hand. “They’ve made me so desperate I’m seeking out commoners to brew me a tea so plain it doesn’t even have a proper blend name. They deserve it.” He turned his attention next to the household shrine, which held - along with the royal portrait - a figure of Agni and several urns. “Who’s this?” he asked, pointing at one of the latter.</p><p>“My father,” Makoto said proudly. “He died while on tour in Nanyue.”</p><p>“Really!” Prince Lu Ten said. “During the Annexation?”</p><p>“No, a good ten years before that,” Makoto said dryly. She was of the opinion that the Fire Nation had waited far too long before taking care of Nanyue. She’d been grimly pleased to help finally get the unruly territory under control. “He died while holding the border against General Nguyet Trung.”</p><p>“Really!” Prince Lu Ten said again, looking intrigued. “Well, the Fire Nation is very grateful for his sacrifice! Perhaps I could honor it by hearing his story…?”</p><p>Makoto liked this kid. “It would be my honor to tell it to you, my prince.”</p><p>“I’m pouring the tea!” Akemi announced.</p><p>Makoto and Lu Ten sat down at the little table in the center of the living room and waited patiently. Akemi offered the first cup to the prince, and he carefully slurped it, rolling the taste around in his mouth. “Assam,” he proclaimed. “Not bad.”</p><p>“I hope it’s to your liking?” Akemi asked.</p><p>Prince Lu Ten shrugged. “It’s a common tea, but it’s common for good reason.” The same reasons that Jova coffee was common, actually. He had another sip. “You should’ve steeped it longer, though. I’ll do the next pot.”</p><p>“Uh.” Akemi looked like her brain was breaking.</p><p>“That would be an honor indeed,” Makoto said smoothly. “I have heard that Prince Iroh is a great lover of tea - to be served by his son...it is more than we can accept.”</p><p>“It is,” said Prince Lu Ten, “but I’m doing it anyway. So, your father?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kenta and Min Lee took an hour to enjoy their coffee and chocolate pastries before they went after Lu Ten.</p><p>“I cannot <em> believe </em> he’s being this dramatic about it,” Kenta said in a put-upon voice as they approached the house Min Lee said Lu Ten was in. It hadn’t taken very long to track him down at all - even if their security detail hadn’t been keeping tabs on the prince’s location, Min Lee had her ways of knowing things. It could be useful, and Kenta was perfectly content to use his cousin’s gifts when needed, because he was too sane to actually <em> envy </em> her spirit sight.</p><p>“It’s Lu,” Min Lee said serenely, “and it’s tea.”</p><p>“Yeah, but still.”</p><p>“We knew when we planned this that this prank would end one of two ways,” Min Lee said. “Either we’d actually get Lu to drink coffee for once...or he’d have a fit and refuse. Or both.”</p><p>“Yeah, but somehow I didn’t expect him to go invade one of our random subjects’ homes,” Kenta said.</p><p>“...That <em> was </em> unexpected,” Min Lee admitted as they came to a stop before the house, “but still hilarious.” She knocked on the door.</p><p>It was opened by a middle-aged woman who took one look at them and immediately bowed. “Lord Kenta,” she said, “and Lady…?”</p><p>“Min Lee,” Min Lee said kindly, because she knew full well that she and her sisters looked like a set of nesting dolls and Rin Lee was only a little shorter than she was. “I’m Min Lee.”</p><p>“Lady Min Lee,” the woman said. “It is my honor to welcome you both to my home.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t flatter them, Akemi,” Lu Ten shouted from inside. “They don’t deserve upstanding citizens such as yourself and Makoto.”</p><p>Kenta and Min Lee snorted and rolled their eyes, and Akemi bit back a smile as she ushered them into her house. Lu Ten was seated at a low table, sprawled on a cushion, a cup of tea in his hand. There was another woman at the table’s side, and when she saw Kenta and Min Lee she stood, bowed, and went to retrieve some extra cushions.</p><p>“Well, well, well,” Lu Ten said when Kenta and Min Lee came to stand before him. “If it isn’t the worst friends in the universe.”</p><p>“Ha!” said Kenta. “If it isn’t the worst <em> guest </em> in the universe! Abandoning your gracious hosts, Lu? Really? Your behavior is an insult upon my house.” He clutched his chest.</p><p>“Yeah, well, your house deserves to be insulted,” Lu Ten shrugged. “These fine ladies have treated me with far more respect in an hour than you two have all day! And look!” He held up his cup. “Tea! See, I told you I could find some in any random house.”</p><p>Min Lee sighed and shook her head. “You did.”</p><p>“Glad you found your leaf water, Lu,” Kenta said. “Are you happy?”</p><p><em> “Very,” </em> Lu Ten said, eyes glinting. He gestured at the women who were arranging the new cushions around the table. “Akemi and Makoto have been excellent hosts. We’ve been trading stories!”</p><p>Akemi and Makoto sat down side by side and looked at Kenta and Min Lee with eyes that were far too amused.</p><p>“Oh no,” Min Lee said softly.</p><p>“Anything he’s told you about us is a blatant lie, and as your daimyo’s son I order you to ignore it,” Kenta said sharply.</p><p>“As the future Fire Lord, my word is law, and these fine citizens know that their loyalty is to the Fire Nation first and clan second,” Lu Ten countered mildly.</p><p>“Is that how you plan to get revenge for the lack of tea, Lu?” Min Lee asked, amused. “Instilling our people with a complete lack of respect for their leaders?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Lu Ten said smugly, sipping his tea. “Now then. Akemi was about to regale us with stories of her time in the northern naval campaigns. Would you care to join us?”</p><p>“Do we have to drink tea?” Kenta asked, eyeing the teapot on the table.</p><p>Lu Ten considered it. “I suppose, since I left before you two forced me to drink your bean swill, I will refrain from making you drink tea.”</p><p>“Okay then,” Kenta said, and he plopped down on a cushion. </p><p>Min Lee followed suit, settling herself down gracefully between the two boys. “I’ll have some tea, Lu,” she smiled at him.</p><p>He smiled back. “This is why you’re my favorite, Min.”</p><p>Kenta gave his cousin a baleful look. Min Lee ignored it. Coffee would always be her drink of choice, but she made an exception for tea brewed by Lu Ten or Prince Iroh.</p><p>“So!” Lu Ten said as he poured the tea. “Akemi, you were saying you were stationed aboard the <em> Icebreaker?” </em></p><p>“Yes,” Akemi said, “but I’m sorry to say that the ship was <em> very </em> poorly named…”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Not two months later, a palace courier came to Akemi and Makoto’s door to deliver a letter written on smooth, red-bordered paper and a wooden box intricately carved with dragons. The man looked very out of place in their house as he delivered the items with all the pomp and circumstance a royal gift deserved, but Akemi and Makoto handled the experience graciously. They thanked him for the message and thanked the prince for remembering them, and when the courier left they opened the letter.</p><p>
  <em> To the esteemed and upstanding citizens of Kohimori, the honorably retired Sergeant Makoto and Seawoman Akemi, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It worked. You should’ve seen their faces. Min Lee just about died laughing when she realized what I was up to. Kenta was absolutely scandalized when he realized he was drinking Jova and by the time you read this I may very well be dead at his hands, but it was totally worth it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I have sent you a gift to thank you for your hospitality. I understand that the people of Kohimori are far too attached to their precious bean water, but as there is no finer bean water than that produced by Kohimori itself, I chose to send you something more in line with my own tastes. It has an actual name. Don’t overbrew it. May you drink it and remember what it is to be civilized. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fondly, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Prince Lu Ten </em>
</p><p>They opened the box and found a brick of tea wrapped in beautiful paper.</p><p>“More in line with his tastes indeed,” Makoto smiled. </p><p>The box exuded a nice grassy smell. Akemi carefully removed the brick, turned it over, and lifted a corner of the paper to poke at the tea leaves. “It’s green tea,” she said, and they exchanged amused looks. Green tea was pleasant, but...well. The caffeine levels left something to be desired.</p><p>Akemi refolded the paper, turned the brick back over, and carefully tucked it back into the box.</p><p>“He said it had a name,” said Makoto, looking over the wrapping. “I wonder what sort of - oh.”</p><p>“Oh?” Akemi repeated.</p><p>Makoto had found the label neatly printed on the paper packaging. “This is dragon well. From Longjing Village.”</p><p>The wives shared a moment of silence. The tea plantations of Longjing Village, deep in the mountains of the Fire Nation’s largest island, produced the highest-quality dragon well crop in the world. The <em> original </em> dragon well crop, in fact. The farmers there had cultivated it carefully over the centuries, and it was highly prized for its flavor. If the leaves weren’t grown in Longjing, tea connoisseurs claimed, the tea wasn’t authentic dragon well.</p><p>“Our prince is a very generous young man,” Akemi said at last. “I did not expect him to remember us, but here we are.”</p><p>“Yes,” Makoto said, smiling as she closed the box. It would have to be given a place of honor on their kitchen shelves. Gifts from royalty must be treated with respect. And green tea may not be their drink of choice, but...for this, an exception would most certainly be made. Who would have thought a pair of commoners might ever receive such an honor? “I think he will make an excellent Fire Lord.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some notes....</p><p>Jova is a Fire Nation island I made up specifically for this joke, and its name is half Java, an Indonesian island that grows a lot of coffee and is also slang for coffee, and half Joe, which is also slang for coffee, as in "cup of hot Joe."</p><p>Longjing or Dragon Well Village is an actual place in China that actually grows a lot of Dragon Well tea. I like to go explore the area via Google maps. The woods and tea fields are lovely. Dragon Well tea can be very expensive. I considered changing the name Longjing for the purposes of worldbuilding but since the name literally means "dragon well" and the tea is named for the dragon well it just...didn't seem right.</p><p>ETA: Knew I forgot something <i>else!</i> I love it when people say they have tea and I ask what kind and their faces go kinda blank and they're like "...tea?" and by "love it" I mean "hate it". Also whenever I find myself in that situation, the tea in question always ends up being Lipton, which I am honor-bound to never drink because my South Korean friend back in high school told me it was the worst tea in the entire universe and I promised him I'd avoid it as best I can, and I do my best to hold true to that promise because 1) Lipton tea tastes like burnt water, and 2) That friend was 30% of the reasons I ever got into tea in the first place, the other 70% being Uncle Iroh. So that's the experience I was channeling through Lu Ten when he asked poor Akemi what kind of tea she had and she's just like "......it's tea??"</p><p>Hope you enjoyed! And if you leave any kudos or comments I would love that, it's been a rough week for me so I'd appreciate it. &lt;3</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893830">Brave Soldier Boy (Finally) Comes Marching Home</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraYoung/pseuds/TerraYoung">TerraYoung</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>